jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Arachnid
Overview The Arachnid,' '''also known as the '''Batmobile', is a now unobtainable special vehicle in Jailbreak. It cost $750,000 and required players to unlock it by reaching a certain Police level during Event Seasons 1 and 2. The Arachnid spawned at the Secret Agent Base, in the middle of the roadway. Though this vehicle was hard to get, it proved worthy of driving. It has very quick acceleration, smooth handling, and good off-roading ability. It is also hard to stop, being able to climb over or bust through most parked vehicles. These features make the Arachnid a very good Police car, as it is well suited to chasing down opponents Some players argue that this vehicle was easier to obtain than its Criminal counterpart; the Torpedo. Both were equal in price and level requirement, but police levels are considered to be easier to earn. This is because police gain XP for the simple act of arresting, while in comparison, criminals need to complete long heists. Obtainability The requirements to obtain the Arachnid have changed several times throughout the various Event Season Updates. In Season 1, this vehicle made its debut alongside the Torpedo. It was available for purchase only when players reached Level 30 on the police team. Once unlocked, it would cost $750,000, a price that would place it among the most expensive vehicles in the game. Season 2 also included the Arachnid in its level rewards. But unlike Season 1, it would be unlocked at level 5 instead of level 30. This was likely put in place so that players who obtained the vehicle in the previous season would have an easier time re-unlocking it. However, this system was rather flawed, as newcomers did not have to work as hard to unlock the Arachnid as players did in Season 1. The price tag of $750,000 stayed the same, but the lowered level requirement definitely made the Arachnid easier to get. When Season 3 began, the Arachnid was replaced by the Raptor and was made unobtainable by normal means. It was intended that only the players that unlocked the vehicle in Seasons 1 and 2 would be able to use it and spawn it. Since its spawn at the Secret Agent Base was removed, it did not naturally appear on the Jailbreak ''map, making it impossible to buy new. However, if another player spawned the Arachnid into the game via a Garage or the Mobile Garage Gamepass, it would be possible for others to buy it. This loophole was heavily abused by players who did not legitimately obtain it beforehan, and damaged the vehicle's exclusivity. As of Season 4, the Arachnid is officially unobtainable. The spawning loophole is patched, and upon attempted purchase, players will receive nothing but a notification that says: "Vehicle is from another season." Gallery Screenshot_15.png|''The front side of the Arachnid. Screenshot_16.png|''The left side of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_17.png|''The rear of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_18.png|''The right side of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_19.png|''The top of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_20.png|''The Arachnid with its headlights on.'' 926998eda6bbfb2d3018eeb14f5e0d7b.png|''An Arachnid with Police Sirens.'' Trivia * This was a player-suggested vehicle. It was a joke suggestion, but it soon became a reality. * This vehicle is modeled after the Tumbler, a version of the Batmobile used in Christopher Nolan’s Batman trilogy - ‘Batman Begins’, ‘The Dark Knight’ and ‘The Dark Knight Rises’ - henceforth causing the nickname ‘Batmobile’. Various Tumblers make an appearance throughout, most notably Wayne’s black Batman Tumbler and the ordinary camouflaged military Tumblers stolen by Bane’s mercenaries from Wayne Enterprises, most to be later destroyed by Bruce using the ‘Bat’. * The in-game vehicle is based upon the standard symmetrical version of the Tumbler (the type Wayne uses) as the explosive cannon and homing missile launcher variants seen within the trilogy have noticeable extra right-hand side window armoring and right side overhead design differences to incorporate the added weaponry. * Depending on how the player modifies the Arachnid, a resemblance to both the aforementioned black Tumbler and the standard tan-camouflaged Tumblers can be created. * Around 24 hours after the release of this vehicle, it received a large speed buff. It can now compete with the speed of the McLaren/Ferrari. * The vehicle's name is based on the car rim Arachnid. * The Torpedo is much faster than the Arachnid for its price, though the Arachnid handles much better. Both vehicles are priced the same, but the Arachnid is slightly easier to obtain, due to it being easier for police to level up. * This is the joint-second most expensive vehicle in the game, tied with the Torpedo and behind the Volt Bike, BlackHawk, Monster Truck and the Jet. * The Arachnid is the widest land vehicle in the game, but the BlackHawk is the widest vehicle overall. * In the Season 2 Update, the Arachnid spawn was moved from next to the Camaro to the middle of the 3 blue carpets. Before, the Arachnid and Camaro were in front of the waterfall side-by-side. * The Arachnid was used as the primary promotional vehicle for all of the art/graphics made promoting the Garage V1 Update. * In the Garage Refresh Update, the Arachnid received an apparent speed boost. * If players crawl into the wheel, it is possible to get stuck under the car. * Being based off a Batmobile, the Arachnid is technically not a police vehicle (super agent vehicle?). * In Season 1, level 30 was required to unlock this vehicle. In Season 2, it was unlockable at level 5. It may have been lower in Season 2 so players who have already bought it could easily get it again. ** Even if players obtained this vehicle in Season 1, they would have to work for the levels in Season 2 in order to use it again. * For the whole of Season 3, the Arachnid was still obtainable with a loophole. If another player that owned the Arachnid spawned it into the game, it could be purchased. As of Season 4, this loophole is now patched. Same with Torpedo. * The Torpedo, Arachnid, R8, and the Raptor are the only vehicles to be limited so far. Category:Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Limited-Time Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Level Exclusive Category:Police Category:Two Seat Vehicles